A Night of Passion
by tigerhorse
Summary: Soul manages to drag Maka out to a night club for once... What events will unfold?  Oneshot, rated M for smutty lemon and language


**Warning for smutty lemon! Just to let you peeps know, this is my first one shot. It will be long, because one shots need to be long to explain everything. This story will contain much smuttiness, so beware! Hope I did good on my first one chappy dealio thingy! **

**Oh and p.s. I do not own Soul Eater, but I can only send good vibes to my wishing star that I will have a manga as successful as it someday. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>A Night of Passion<strong>

She had always hated night clubs. How Soul had managed to drag her out to one was beyond her, but maybe she had actually gone because Tsubaki was guaranteed to be there. Oh how Soul pestered her to go, asking her and bugging her about it all day at school today. He had earned a lot of Maka chops for that crap he was trying to pull, especially since she was distracted from her reading more then once.

The roar of the motorcycle rang in her ears, and she hugged Soul from behind, the cold air stinging her legs. Soul had even convinced her to wear a rather revealing dress to dance in, this was far from unusual, it was just straight up weird.

Hugging into Soul tighter, she sought warmth in the back of his jacket. What street was this place on again? Oh, that's right, he hadn't told her. Damn Soul. He could be so annoying at times. Well, Death City isn't THAT big, so this night club that they were going to couldn't be far.

Just as if the world wanted to answer all her questions, they screeched to a stop next to only what she could assume was a night club with a flashy neon sign. The neon letters appeared to spell out 'The Devil's Nest', and the building the sign hung on appeared to have no windows. A hyperactive bass beat came pulsing through the closed doors of the club, just barely touching the streets with it's sound. Maka knew in reality that the bass was probably much louder inside the club, and the building was semi-soundproof, as to not bug the residents.

She glanced around at the cars parked along the curb, spotting Tsubaki and Black Star's mode of transportation almost immediately. Her leg swung over the motorcycle as she hopped off, as she stared nervously at the doors of the building and waited for Soul. He came up behind her and chuckled a bit at her nervous stare.

"Relax Maka, it's like a dance, just a lot less formal. Let's go." He attempted to ease her and took a couple steps towards the building, pushing the door open for her.

Maka nodded at him and stepped through the doors, into the bass that was now vibrating much more loudly with the opening of the doors. The air of the club was almost humid with the sweat of the dancers, and the erotic lights that swept over the dance floor dizzied Maka if she stared for too long.

She spotted her weapon friend instantly though, and walked over to her, the dress she was wearing swishing a little with the sway of her hips. Tsubaki was at the bar with Black Star, they were old enough to drink now after all, they had matured well. That was somewhat of a lie though, as Maka had just barely turned twenty one. With her aging, her breasts never quite had filled out fully, but fit nicely with her slim body and had a nice perkiness to them.

"Hey Tsubaki!" She greeted her friend eagerly, trying her best to gain bravery to the booming stereos and dancing people around her.

Tsubaki turned around and brightened at her friend's appearance, "Hey there Maka! I like your dress!"

Maka could say the same thing about Tsubaki's too, however. Tsubaki was wearing a slim black dress that fit her curves perfectly, and layered a bit at the bottom, where it stopped right below mid-thigh. It was a halter top, so it also exposed her perfect, blemish-less shoulders. Maka's, on the other hand, was a simple spaghetti strap dress that had vertical black and white stripes. The dress was slim and stopped at mid-thigh. The top of the dress on the spaghetti straps, were a single white bow placed over the black strap.

"Your's is really pretty too!" Maka chanted happily back to Tsubaki, smiling widely at her.

Tsubaki let out a happy grin and grabbed her arm, "Come on, let's go dance!" She dragged the unsuspecting Maka out onto the lighted dance floor.

The lights flashed wildly over them, and Maka tried her best to fit in. She attempted to copy the dance movements around her, catching on quickly and moving in time to the music. Although she was nervous about this whole situation, she had to admit it was fun.

Tsubaki was attracting a lot of attention from the opposite sex, catching a lot of glances at her perfect curvy body. Maka felt like she probably wouldn't get many stares with her barely noticeable chest. However, she was proved wrong when she felt someone's hand smack her shaking ass.

Squeaking, she turned around and caught the suspect with the back of her hand, smacking him. The man hissed at her and attempted at grabbing at her arms. Maka flailed violently, looking around for Tsubaki, but she appeared to be at the other end of the dance floor, dancing with another group of what she assumed to be other DWMA students. Was this it? Her first time at a night club, she was going to be raped? She attempted at her last try to get free, trying to kick back and pull her arms away, but her attempt was in vain.

'_Wow, this is it? I can't be raped, this isn't like anything I do. This isn't fair, I was just starting to have fun here too...' _Her thoughts rapidly raced through her head, and she felt herself tear up. The man's hand was reaching up to fondle her breast. She was tempted to yell out for help, to scream as loudly as possible, but she knew her attempts wouldn't be heard over the yelling of the crazed dancers and the booming music. The hand loomed closer, until all the weight of the man was taken off her back, the hand flying away from her.

She stood a moment, confused, tears almost spilling over the edges of her eyes, until she saw Soul grappling with the perverted man on the ground. Soul punched the man in the jaw, knocking his head to the side. The man appeared to be drunk, so this knocked him out for good. Soul stood up only to be almost tackled to the ground again in the huge hug Maka gave him.

Tears had spilled over and now were dripping into Soul's shoulder as she rambled profusely, "Thank you Soul, oh thank you, thank you, thank you... I-I don't know what I would've done if he did do bad things to me... Y-you saved me..."

Soul returned her hug and whispered in her ear, "It's okay Maka... shhhh..." He patted her comfortingly on the back.

He guided her, still holding the hug, over to a bar stool to sit her down. Maka opened her eyes again, "I don't think I want to dance anymore, and I want to stay by you."

Soul smiled at her, "That's fine by me."

The bartender noticed them there and walked over, "May I order anything for you fine people this evening?"

Maka usually didn't drink, but she felt safe with Soul near by, "Sure, I'll have a margarita." Her hands still shook a little, from her recent episodes.

Soul almost went slack jawed her buying a drink, but quickly recovered, "And I'll have a glass of your 1993 red wine please." This was very unlike Maka, especially after she had almost just gotten raped. Maybe she just felt stronger that she didn't end up being violated?

The bartender nodded, "Coming right up."

Soul looked over at her, "Why'd you order a drink? That's not like you..."

Maka shrugged, "Well I won't be dancing, might as well do something."

Their drinks arrived, and were set in front of them. Maka sipped some of the margarita from a straw, the alcohol smoothly running across her tongue and down her throat. She might have to drink more often, this was actually pretty good.

A few drinks later, and the world was starting to get a bit tipsy. Soul had drank quite a bit too, and they both decided it would be best to get home before they got too drunk. This was an understatement though, they were too drunk. Soul still had the coordination to drive them home though, because they found themselves promptly stumbling up the stairs to the apartment.

They both noisily made there way through the door and crashed on the couch, in a fit of giggles. Well at least Maka was in it a fit of giggles, Soul was just smiling.

Maka stopped and smiled, "You know Soul, that was a really-hiccup!- brave thing you did tonight, saving me from that guy!" She started to giggle a little again.

Soul smiled and chuckled a bit, "Well I had to, I love you." He stopped, the alcohol made him say things that was supposed to stay INSIDE his brain, "Uhhh, I wasn't supposed to say the whole love thing, just forget that I said it."

She giggled again, "Why should I forget? Hehehehe..." Maka leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, "Because I love you too..."

Soul smiled a moment before he was stopped. Maka had crashed her lips down onto his, and he just had to return the passion. Her tongue ran across his lower lip, begging for entrance into his mouth. He happily obliged to her request, their tongues dancing together in an act of pure drunken passion. The taste of the liquors they had consumed mixed into their mouths, creating some weird mix in between the oak flavor of the red wine, and the strong liquor taste of the margarita.

Tucking his hand on her lower back, and sticking the other in her hair, he begun to trace circles on her back. His fingers left a trail of goose bumps, and she shivered a bit, adding a small groan to the kiss.

After a while, Soul decided he would explore new territory, and cupped his hand around her unsuspecting butt. Maka groaned loudly and put her hands on his toned chest, dragging her fingernails across the fabric of the shirt. Soul had a quick intake of breath, and felt his pants constrict the newly forming bulge. This was getting a bit far, so Soul picked Maka up, still holding the passionate kiss, and brought them into Soul's room.

He fell back onto the bed, with Maka on top of him. Maka untied his tie incredibly skillfully for someone that was drunk, and began to unbutton his dress shirt. She broke the kiss and tugged the rest of it off, before Soul rolled over to be on top of her.

Staring lustily into Maka's eyes, he dragged his hands slowly and gently up her thighs, tugging up her dress over her head. Maka shivered and moaned quietly, proceeding to unbutton Soul's pants. She finished tugging the pants down, only to reveal his boxers with a considerably large bulge.

"No fair..." Soul whispered gently and pinned Maka's hands above her head on the bed, leaning down to trail wet kisses on her neck.

With his free hand, he felt her through the fabric of her bra, kneading softly and gently. Maka let out a strangled gasp and moaned huskily. He removed his hand from her breast and reached around her, unclasping the bra.

Removing the cloth, he marveled her perky breasts a moment, and her perfect unblemished skin. He quickly latched on to one with his mouth, flicking over the nipple with his tongue. She cried out in pleasure, and he rapidly repeated the process, causing her to moan and shiver violently. Her hands found their way to his hair, winding their fingers through his forest of silvery strands.

Unlatching himself from her love-bitten breast, she protested for a moment before he traveled down farther, tracing his fingers around the elastic of her underwear. Soul hooked a finger around the waistband, pulling down to reveal her dripping organ. Jeese, she was fucking soaked. His hand found it's way to a position over her most sacred area, slightly brushing a finger down the entrance. This caused Maka to squirm.

Groaning quietly, Maka sat up and brought his face to meet hers, in another passionate lip-lock. She took the opportunity of his weakness to flip him so he was under her.

Her fingers trailed down his toned chest and her eyes drifted over the scar that had been left from Chrona's blade. A single pinky was all she used to pull down the tight boxers, revealing his erect member. She giggled a bit and took it in her hands, pumping furiously up and down. Soul let out a loud moan and grabbed entwined his fingers in her hair.

Going down, she placed her mouth around him and bobbed her head, his hands on the back of her head pushing her down farther. She came back up and flicked the tip of it, making him shiver and convulse a bit. Repeating her ministrations, he came close to the edge of an orgasm, moaning loudly and shivering more.

However, she sensed this and pulled away with a teasing wink and smile. He glared a bit at her and grabbed her shoulders, rolling her over so she was on her hands and knees. Maka giggled loudly and gasped a bit when she felt him probing her entrance with his tip. She moaned and moved backwards, pushing him into her.

"Damn, you're so tight." He groaned out quietly, pulling out and slamming back into her.

She moaned loudly, dropping the cute giggling act immediately. Soul began to pick up the speed a tiny bit, making her gasp a bit.

"Fuck me harder! Faster!" Maka moaned out loudly, and soul obliged with ease, picking up the speed to the primal task at hand.

The pace picked up and soon they were both panting, sounds of the bed creaking a bit as it moved and Maka's moans mixed in. He felt her constrict a bit more, and knew that she was on the verge of coming. Soul slammed into her more forcefully, and she moaned in a high pitched tone that he hadn't heard out of her yet, coming all over him.

Through the constricting, he continued to thrust, and came a couple moments after her, pulling out of her completely.

They both collapsed on the bed, and wriggled into each others arms. Sharing the warmth, Maka nuzzled into the hollow of Soul's neck.

"I love you..." She breathed out lightly against his skin.

He kissed her forehead, "And you have no idea how much I love you..."

They both fell asleep, they're drunken passion exhausting.

* * *

><p><strong>My first one shot, and complete lemon! Hope you enjoyed! Read and review if you want to, it makes my day :D<strong>


End file.
